Blessures d'amour
by Antina
Summary: A qui la faute, si on en est là ? Je blesse, tu blesses, elle blesse... Yaoi [one-shot]


**Auteur** : Antinea

**Genre** : Romance, drame. (avec un happy end, néanmoins, alors restez) Yaoi aussi…

**Couple** : 212, 1xR

**Avertissements** : Duo vulgaire. Heero un peu OOC (ça dépend de comment vous le percevez, en fait). Et Réléna… ni nunuche ni méchante. Seulement humaine.

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Si seulement…

« Baby can I hold you » est une chanson de Tracy Chapman

« The scientist » est une chanson de Coldplay.

J'ai utilisé quelques couplets de chaque chanson, les deux se trouvent à la fin, dans leur intégralité, accompagnées de leur traduction. Si vous les avez, je vous conseille de les écouter en même temps que vous lisez.

**_Blessures d'amour_**

_**/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/ Duo**_

Il avait crié, menacé, frappé, mais rien n'avait marché. Heero refusait de partir ou de le laisser s'en aller.

Il n'avait rien dit, pas un mot, pas une parole d'excuse, et cela l'avait énervé au plus haut point. Plus que jamais, il avait l'impression de parler à un mur. Parler dans le vide, ne servir à rien, être impuissant… N'avoir aucune influence dans la vie d'Heero. Aucune… importance.

Malgré tout, il avait continué à déverser son fiel sur le soldat impassible. Sa peine s'était transformée en haine, et elle ressortait dans toute son ampleur.

- DEGAGE ! J'VEUX PAS TE VOIR, TU PEUX LE COMPRENDRE, CA ? VA RETROUVER TA BLONDASSE ET CONTINUE A LA BAISER TANT QUE TU VEUX, J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! CASSE-TOI !

Il ignorait durant combien de temps il s'était époumoné de la sorte. Heero n'avait rien répliqué, il se demandait s'il l'avait seulement écouté. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il en avait marre de jouer au décrypteur de glaçon.

Sa colère était retombée, laissant place à une grosse fatigue. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pas avec le japonais dans la même pièce que lui. C'était insupportable…

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun était toujours là. Heero l'avait suivit dans toute la maison. N'avait écouté ni Quatre, ni Trowa, ni Wufei, ni personne d'autre qui lui avait conseillé de s'éloigner de Duo, au moins pendant un temps. Il l'avait suivit comme son ombre, insensible aux hurlements exaspérés de Duo lui intimant de rester loin de lui. Ce dernier avait fini par laisser tomber et l'ignorait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Mais Heero était toujours là. Duo s'était couché dans sa chambre, et le japonais s'était assis sur une chaise, visiblement décidé à veiller toute la nuit. Duo savait qu'il le ferait, et qu'il était inutile d'attendre une quelconque seconde d'inattention de la part du soldat parfait pour tenter de lui échapper.

Enfoui sous les couvertures, il lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça… En face de lui, se trouvait le miroir de l'armoire. Miroir qui lui renvoyait l'image d'Heero, sur sa chaise, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, il ne pouvait pas se retourner, alors il regardait.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune expression sur le visage du japonais. Mais ça, c'était si l'on se contentait de voir. En l'observant attentivement, il se rendait compte que le masque du soldat parfait était profondément entaillé. Il avait travaillé dur pour ça, aussi…

Il remarquait aussi la tête basse, les épaules un peu recourbées. Si le visage du soldat ne parlait pas, son corps s'exprimait pour lui. Fatigue physique. Résignation douloureuse. Mais il s'accroche, comme il s'accrochait aux missions les plus désespérées et suicidaires.

Suicidaire… c'était bien le mot.

Et Duo réalisa quelque chose. S'il ne pardonnait pas à Heero, ce dernier se laisserait mourir. Il le savait, et rien que de le savoir le plongeait dans des abîmes de douleur. Il aimait Heero, il l'aimait vraiment… Tellement que de le voir dans les bras de Réléna l'avait presque rendu fou. Mais jamais, jamais… il ne souhaiterait la mort du japonais. Cette seule idée lui broyait l'estomac.

Retournant à sa contemplation du brun, ses yeux finirent par lui montrer la vérité : un désespoir à l'état pur. Le bout de cœur qui était resté intact, protégé derrière sa fierté futile et inutile, se broya.

**_/ooooooooooooooooooooooo/Heero – Can I hold you tonight_**

Il ne comprenait pas très bien comment cela était arrivé. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur quelque part, mais ne savait pas comment, quand et pourquoi elle était arrivée.

_**(Sorry)**_

Pour comprendre, il fallait peut-être remonté à… la guerre. La guerre durant laquelle il avait fait son devoir de soldat, avait voulu donner sa vie, et les avait rencontré. Réléna, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

_**(Is all that you can't say)**_

Il ne s'était pas soucié d'eux, d'abord. Puis, peu à peu, ils avaient envahi son espace, gagné sa confiance, et étaient devenus… des amis ?

_**( Years gone by and still)**_

La guerre était aujourd'hui terminée depuis peu, et, depuis quelque temps, Duo était auprès de lui. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer exactement mais… c'était différent. Différent d'avec les autres gens. Duo faisait des choses que les autres, comme Trowa, Quatre ou Wufei ne faisaient pas.

_**(Words don't come easily)**_

Duo lui souriait. Tout le temps. Duo était gentil, même si lui ne l'était pas en retour. Duo le touchait. Duo posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Duo lui disait… _je t'aime_. Et il le laissait faire. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais… il aimait bien ça. Autant qu'il pouvait aimer quelque chose.

_**(Like sorry, like sorry)**_

Et puis, hier soir, Réléna est venue, et Duo et les autres étaient sortis. La jeune fille l'avait entraîné dans la chambre pour lui montrer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à Duo, avait-elle dit. Duo était devenu quelqu'un de spécial, alors il avait accepté. Il avait envie de faire plaisir à Duo.

_**(Forgive me)**_

Réléna avait enlevé sa robe, et lui avait dit de se déshabiller. Il avait trouvé ça bizarre, mais c'était pour Duo. Alors il l'avait fait. Ensuite, Réléna avait posé ses mains sur lui. Elle lui avait dit de rester immobile et de bien retenir ce qu'elle faisait, parce qu'il faudrait faire la même chose à Duo ensuite. Il avait fait comme elle disait, et avait observé avec curiosité comment son corps, après quelques minutes, avait commencé à frissonner plaisamment.

_**(Is all that you can't say)**_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avait-il demandé.

- Un jeu, avait-elle répondu.

Un jeu dont les enjeux, semblait-il, dépassaient sa compréhension des choses.

_**(Years gone by and still)**_

Un piège s'était refermé sur lui lorsque les mains de la jeune fille s'étaient refermées sur une partie étrange de son corps. Il avait voulu protester, mais des sensations aussi violentes qu'étranges l'en avaient soudain empêché.

_**(Words don't come easily)**_

La suite était floue dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait s'être allongé, le corps en fièvre, perdu dans un autre monde, tandis qu'un corps chaud qui lui apportait du plaisir recouvrait le sien, jusqu'à le faire étouffer de chaleur.

Et au moment où il atteignait enfin… _ça_, Duo était entré. Son sang s'était glacé quand il avait vu Shinigami apparaître. Shinigami n'apparaît que sur les champs de batailles, et est toujours annonceur de sang versé et de mort donnée… Mais, tout aussi rapidement, il avait disparu. Et à la place, des larmes avaient coulé des yeux sombres de Duo. Duo qui ne pleure jamais, jamais, jamais…

_**(Like forgive me, forgive me)**_

Sauf… Maintenant. Sauf… à cause de lui ?

Il ne valait rien. Il avait blessé Duo, l'avait trahi, et avait été incapable de faire autre chose que de lui imposer sa présence par la suite.

Duo s'était détourné, Réléna était partie, il s'était rhabillé et avait couru derrière l'américain. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il lui explique… mais… Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas, ne savait pas pourquoi Duo pleurait.

Alors… il n'avait même pas été capable de prononcer le plus petit pardon…

Duo lui avait crié dessus. Duo parlait toujours beaucoup, mais jamais avec méchanceté ou pour blesser. Duo lui avait dit des choses qui lui avaient fait mal. Duo voulait qu'il disparaisse… Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir Duo ; il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'éloigner de lui, ou bien…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir une corde autour du cou.

Peut-être qu'en réalité, elle était là, mais qu'il ne la voyait pas.

Une corde qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer.

Une corde qui l'enchaînait.

Une corde qui se resserrerait dès que Duo le quitterait tout à fait…

Il se sentait mal, très mal. Et il ne pouvait rien contre cette douleur. Il savait comment combattre et supporter la douleur physique, mais là… Il était totalement désarmé.

_**(But you can say baby**_

_**Baby can I hold you tonight**_

_**Maybe if I told you the right words**_

_**At the right time**_

_**I'd be mine)**_

**_/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/Duo – The scientist_**

Peut-on aimer sans souffrir ? se demandait Duo.

Peut-être que non. Peut-être qu'aimer, c'était souffrir en même temps, et l'accepter.

Il était temps d'affronter ces sentiments qui emprisonnaient son cœur, et qui n'étaient rien d'autre, au fond, que de la peur. Peur d'aimer, peur de blesser, peur de perdre… Mais il ne faut pas laisser la peur tout diriger. Elle n'apporte rien de bon.

Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers le japonais, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_**(Come up to meet you)**_

_Il s'attend à ce que je l'accable encore_, comprit l'américain. _Peut-être même à ce que je le frappe… _

Heero l'avait fait souffrir. En retour, il le faisait souffrir à son tour.

_**(Tell you I'm sorry)**_

_C'est nul…_

Et, au final, c'était deux fois plus de souffrance pour chacun…

Il tendit la main vers le visage, pâle dans la pénombre. Il sentit sous ses doigts la peau frémir légèrement, sous la surprise de la caresse.

_**( You don't know how lovely you are)**_

- Tu perds ton temps à rester sur cette chaise.

_**(I had to find you)**_

Pas de réaction.

- Il y a de la place pour deux dans le lit.

_**(Tell you I need you)**_

Le brun cligna des yeux sous l'invitation implicite.

- Tu…

- Je ne partirais pas.

C'était le seul argument qui pouvait convaincre Heero. Il se leva et suivit l'américain, qui se glissa sous les draps, se poussant ensuite un peu pour que le japonais puisse se coucher près de lui.

_**(Tell you I'll set you apart)**_

Ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant un moment, puis Duo sentit Heero remuer soudain. Une main agrippa sa chemise, et il se retrouva les bras pleins d'un corps tremblant. Un liquide chaud lui glissa dans le cou et il ferma les yeux, ouvrit ses bras, ouvrit son cœur.

_**(Tell me your secrets)**_

Quelles explications, quelles promesses, quels mots d'amour pouvaient effacer leurs larmes et guérir les blessures qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement infligés ?

_**(And ask me your questions)  
**_

Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps qui reposait contre lui. Un corps solide, jeune et qui pourtant avait déjà bien vécu. Il les avait vu quelques fois, ces cicatrices qui racontaient la vie du soldat. Elle racontait ses combats, ses défaites et ses victoires. Il en avait, lui aussi. Et, parce que sur ce point ils se ressemblaient, il avait décrété qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

**_(Oh let's go back to the start)_  
**

Avait-il demandé son avis à quiconque ? Avait-il demandé son avis au principal intéressé ? Heero n'avait dit ni oui ni non, il était resté fidèle à lui-même. Silencieux et ténébreux.

**_(Running in circles, Coming in tails)  
_**

Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait vraiment. Il avait passé des mois, déployé des trésors d'astuces et de patience pour faire naître un cœur et des sentiments dans l'âme d'Heero. Il n'était pas sûr, jusqu'à maintenant, d'avoir réussi.

_**(Heads are a science apart)**_

Et pourtant, il se retrouvait là, les bras pleins du cœur tout neuf et tout fragile du soldat, incapable de l'empêcher de saigner, coupable de sa douleur…

**_(Nobody said it was easy)_**

Il avait accusé Heero mais, au fond, s'ils en étaient là, n'était-ce pas plutôt de sa faute à lui ?

_**(It's such a shame for us to part)  
**_

C'était son égoïsme, son incommensurable prétention qui les avaient mené là. Il avait voulu Heero pour lui seul. Sous prétexte qu'il l'aimait, il avait voulu son cœur, son âme, son corps. Ce corps qu'il savait, malgré la guerre, encore pur et vierge.

Il avait voulu se réserver ce privilège, ce cadeau de la première fois. Il avait voulu être le premier à lui apprendre. Le premier à le prendre…

Qui était-il pour prétendre avoir un tel droit ?

Lui qui avait vécu dans les rues les plus sordides.

Lui qui avait vendu son âme à la Mort.

Lui qui avait vendu son corps pour un quignon de pain…

Il avait envié, rêvé de la pureté d'Heero.

_( **Nobody said it was easy)  
**_

Péché d'orgueil…

Aimer n'est pas posséder. Aimer n'est pas déchirer. Aimer, c'est tout donner sans attendre de recevoir…

**_(No one ever said it would be this hard)_**

Apprend l'humilité, petit homme. Apprend-la, et peut-être, peut-être, feras-tu moins d'erreurs. Peut-être apprendras-tu à ne plus blesser ceux que tu aimes. Et peut-être… que ceux que tu aimes ne te quitteront pas.

Doucement, le sommeil les emporta vers un monde où avoir des sentiments était moins douloureux. Un monde où on ne se posait pas de questions, où aimer était aussi simple que de respirer.

_**(Oh take me back to the start)**_

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Il s'était réveillé le lendemain, tout contre le japonais dont la main était encore crispée sur ses vêtements. Il l'avait contemplé longuement. C'était quelque chose dont il ne se lassait pas. Regarder ses mèches folles, si douces. Ses paupières, fragiles et belles comme des ailes de papillon. Ses cils, bizarrement longs pour un garçon. Ses lèvres, qu'il voulait recouvrir à tout jamais de baisers…

Il se dégagea doucement et se leva avant de céder à la tentation.

Il sortit de la chambre, et se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand elle arriva. Réléna. Sans un mot, parce qu'il n'y pensait pas vraiment, il la laissa entrer et gagner le salon. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un temps, le visage de Duo fermé et méfiant, celui de la princesse, souverainement neutre.

Finalement, elle déposa son sac et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Duo finit par lui dire :

- Tu as du culot de revenir après ce qui s'est passé.

Elle ignora sa remarque et demanda :

- Où est Heero ?

- Il dort encore. Dans mon lit…

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le rajouter.

- C'est bien.

Il fut tellement surpris par sa réponse qu'il en resta sans voix. Elle continua :

- Tu sais, j'aime sincèrement Heero.

- Moi aussi.

_Mais l'amour n'est pas un concours de qui aime le plus, ou le mieux…_

- Je sais. Et il t'aime aussi.

Elle savait. Alors pourquoi…

- … Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pour te venger ?

- Non.

Elle détourna les yeux, évitant son regard.

- Par égoïsme, je pense. Ca faisait mal de savoir que je ne serais pas celle qui resterait près de lui. Je voulais qu'il m'aime au moins une fois. Je m'étais dit qu'une seule fois sur toutes les autres où vous vous aimerez, ce n'était rien… Et moi, ça me consolerait un peu.

Elle s'interrompit, pour continuer en laissant transparaître sa peine :

- Mais tu sais Duo, au fond, ça blesse plus que ça ne console.

Il garda le silence, parce qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Elle reprit :

- Dis à Heero que je suis désolée. Et… essaie de me pardonner. Je ne te le demande pas pour maintenant, ni dans quelques mois, ni même dans un an, mais… Un jour. Si c'est trop dur, demande–toi… ce que tu aurais fait si nos positions avaient été inversées.

Elle se leva, pris son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

- On l'aime probablement pour les mêmes raisons, tu sais. Heero est comme un diamant à l'état pur, brut.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois.

- Je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de lui.

Elle s'en alla, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

L'américain resta un long moment immobile, pensif.

Blâmer Heero, blâmer Réléna, se blâmer lui-même était inutile. Ils étaient tous blessés, parce qu'ils aimaient. Ce n'était la faute de personne. Il fallait juste en tirer les bonnes leçons, et ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Heero apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte, une expression affolée sur un visage qui s'apaisa en apercevant Duo. L'américain se demanda, émerveillé, comment il pouvait lire autant de choses sur ce visage en apparence si neutre… Comment Heero pouvait soudain lui transmettre autant de sentiments, autant d'émotions…

Encore incertain, le brun s'approcha lentement de lui. Duo se leva à sa rencontre, et le serra contre lui lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent.

Il dirait à Heero que Réléna était passée, et ce qu'elle lui transmettait. Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard, quand ils auront un peu parlé et se seront mis d'accord sur quelques points. Oh, juste des choses qui étaient déjà acquises, mais qu'il fallait clarifier. Comme le « je t'aime – moi aussi », « je veux passer ma vie avec toi – moi aussi » et deux ou trois autres choses de ce genre là.

Posant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, ils échangèrent un regard un peu hésitant au début, qui prit vite de l'assurance. Oui, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et où ils allaient. Se rapprochant encore, Duo s'empara de ce qui ne lui appartenait pas mais qu'il se promettait de mériter : les lèvres d'Heero.

_**/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

OWARI.

Gros bisous à tout le monde et Joyeux Noël.

The scientist. Coldplay

**Come up to meet you** (je suis venu te voir)

**Tell you I'm sorry** (pour te dire que je suis desolé)**  
You don't know how lovely you are** (tu ne saisà combien tu es adorable)**  
I had to find you** (J'ai du te trouver)**  
Tell you I need you **( te dire que j'aibesoin de toi)  
**Tell you I'll set you apart** ( que je te considèreà part)  
**Tell me your secrets** (confie moi tes secrets)**  
And ask me your questions** (pose moi des questions)**  
Oh let's go back to the start** (oh reprenons a zero)**  
Running in circles** (tourner en rond)**  
Coming in tails** ( finir en queue de poisson)**  
Heads are a science apart** ( la tête dans une science différente)  
**  
Nobody said it was easy (**personne n'a dit que c'etait facile)**  
It's such a shame for us to part** ( c'est si dommage que nous nous séparions)**  
Nobody said it was easy** (personne n'a dit que c'etait facile)**  
No one ever said it would be this hard** (personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait si difficile)  
**Oh take me back to the start** ( oh reprenons dès le début)  
**  
I was just guessing** (je ne faisais que deviner)**  
At numbers and figures** ( les nombres et les chiffres)**  
Pulling the puzzles apart** ( séparant les pièces du casse-tête)  
**Questions of science **( questions de science)**  
Science and progress** ( science et progrès)**  
Could not speak as loud as my heart** (ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon coeur)**  
Tell me you love me** (dis moi que tu m'aimes)**  
Come back and haunt me** (reviens ethante-moi)**  
Oh when I rush to the start** (oh et je me précipite vers le départ)**  
Running in circles** ( tournant en rond)**  
Chasing tails (** courant après notre queue)  
**Coming back as we are** (Revenant au point où nous étions)  
**  
Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start.**

**Baby – Tracy Chapman**

**Sorry** (Désolé)

**Is all that you can't say** (C'est précisément ce que tu ne sais pas dire)

**Years gone by and still **(Les années passent, et pourtant)

**Words don't come easily **(Les mots ne viennent pas facilement)

**Like sorry, like sorry** (Comme désolé, comme désolé)

**Forgive me** (Pardonne moi)

**Is all that you can't say **(C'est précisément ce que tu ne sais pas dire)

**Years gone by and still **(Les années passent, et pourtant)

**Words don't come easily **(Les mots ne viennent pas facilement)

**Like forgive me, forgive me **(Comme pardonne moi, pardonne-moi)

**But you can say baby **(Et pourtant tu sais dire, baby)

**Baby can I hold you tonight **(Baby, je veux te serrer dans mes bras cette nuit)

**Maybe if I told you the right words **(Peut être que si je te disais les mots justes)

**At the rigth time **(Au bon moment)

**You'd be mine **(Tu m'appartiendrais)

**I love you **(Je t'aime)

**Is all that you can't say **(C'est précisément ce que tu ne sais pas dire)

**Years gone by and still **(Les années passent, et pourtant)

**Words don't come easily **(Les mots ne viennent pas facilement)

**Like I love you, I love you **(Comme je t'aime, je t'aime)

**  
But you can say** **baby**

**Baby can I hold you tonight**

**Maybe if I told you the right words**

**At the rigth time**

**You'd be mine**

**You'd be mine**

**Tou'd be mine**

**  
**

(J'ai pris les paroles et leurs traductions sur internet.)


End file.
